


Омела

by CoffeeBee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер твердо решил: они устроят в Неверлэнде собственное Рождество, куда веселее того, лондонского празднества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Омела

– В Лондоне сейчас Рождество, а у вас в Неверлэнде его, значит, не празднуют? – безо всякого злого умысла полюбопытствовала как-то Венди.

Некоторые из мальчишек – те, кто помнил еще жизнь в родных местах, – заинтересованно повернулись к ней, услышав полузабытое слово, и Венди пустилась в красочные описания. Питер, в чьих краях Рождество не праздновали никогда, выглядел раздраженным, оскорбленным даже. Мол, с каких это пор в других мирах есть веселье лучше того, что может предложить Неверлэнд? Если бы мальчишки умели читать мысли, они бы ответили: подарки, упакованные в блестящую оберточную бумагу и разложенные под пышной, украшенной игрушками елкой, иногда могут показаться гораздо веселее опасных игр с ножами, после которых и пальцев-то можно не досчитаться.

Как бы то ни было, Питер с нарочито равнодушным видом все же выслушал то, что успела рассказать Венди, и твердо решил: они устроят в Неверлэнде собственное Рождество, куда веселее того, лондонского празднества.

Все началось со снега и мороза. Когда жара неверлэндских джунглей резко сменилась зимней прохладой горных лесов, родники и озера затянуло льдом, а в воздухе закружили белые хлопья, мальчишки были очарованы волшебством: играли в снежки, лепили снеговиков и с разбегу ныряли в глубокие сугробы. 

Но счастье длилось недолго. Уже через пару часов замерзшие, промокшие до нитки, не привыкшие к морозам, они лишь желали, чтобы снег наконец растаял. Вот только Питер не собирался ничего менять. Хотели зимы? Получите.

Так что мальчишки, спасаясь от холода, решили шевелиться: развели костры и стали украшать каждую встречающуюся на острове ель игрушками, которые питерова тень в одну из ночей притащила из мира Венди. А еще готовили подарки, не хлопушки и прочие милые глупости, конечно, но чем луки, стрелы и клинки хуже?

Киллиану весь этот переполох не нравился вовсе. Он с радостью закрылся бы в каюте «Веселого Роджера» и носа за дверь не высовывал, не будь у Питера для него столько поручений.

Киллиана раздражали метели и мороз. В своем кожаном пиратском костюме он жутко мерз, снег сыпался за ворот, и все это было крайне неудобно, а еще бесили мальчишки, стремящиеся то и дело зарядить снежком ему в затылок. Украшенные елки смотрелись, по мнению Киллиана, нелепо, а довольно наблюдавший за всей этой вакханалией Питер и вовсе вызывал желание провалиться под лед в Русалочьей лагуне.

Но совсем уж невыносимо стало, когда Венди, заручившись помощью каланчи Феликса, принялась развешивать через каждые несколько футов перевязанные красной лентой веточки омелы. В чем прелесть такой странной традиции, Киллиан понимал слабо. То, что на острове, полном подростков с бурлящими гормонами, каждый будет рад чмокнуть хоть кого-нибудь, понятно даже дураку. Феликс и Венди развешивали эту ерунду на каждой ветке, явно желая застать под одной из них Питера, тут все тоже было кристально ясно. Но что делать с жестокими ловушками самому Киллиану, кроме как передвигаться по острову постоянно задирая голову?

– Идиотизм какой-то, – пробормотал Киллиан, наблюдая за тем, как Венди, балансируя на плечах Феликса, подвешивает очередную проклятую веточку омелы на ближайший дуб.

– Грубо, – отозвался внезапно оказавшийся за его спиной Питер. Киллиан даже дернулся от неожиданности. – Портишь людям праздничное настроение, а потом еще говоришь, что злодей – я.

– Да какой, к черту, праздник? – обреченно вздохнул Киллиан. – Это же пародия на настоящее Рождество.

– Вот как? Может, у тебя есть идеи получше? – явно не ожидая ответа, спросил Питер.

– Да, как тебе идея того, чтобы прекратить весь этот цирк? – предложил Киллиан – и этим явно переступил черту, потому что Питер недобро усмехнулся:

– Не боишься, что жизнь твоя раньше прекратится?

– П-питер, – осторожно позвал самый младший из мальчишек, дергая Пэна за ткань штанов, – вы стоите под омелой.

Все словно по команде посмотрели наверх, где на одной из веток действительно раскачивалась наспех привязанная омела. Киллиан готов был поклясться, что еще минуту назад она там не висела, он проверял.

Вокруг послышались смешки и почти синхронное «О-о-о». Феликс тяжело вздохнул, закатил глаза и отвернулся. Рука его крепче сжалась на рукояти дубины. Венди, сравнявшаяся по цвету с томатом, тихо ойкнула и прикрыла глаза ладонями, хотя обзор сквозь пальцы себе обеспечила – это уж точно. Киллиан побледнел, словно ветка омелы, висевшая над его головой, только что голосом Пэна вынесла ему смертный приговор. Губы Питера растянулись в довольной ухмылке.

– Ну что, Киллиан, не будем портить детям праздник, – Питер довольно сощурился и в кошачьей манере склонил голову набок, ожидая ответа.

– Это предложение или приказ? – несмело поинтересовался Киллиан.

– Предложение, – тут же отозвался Питер, а после небольшой паузы добавил: – но если ты меня под этой омелой не поцелуешь, я тебе ее скормлю – а, чтоб ты знал, ягоды у нее смертельно ядовитые.


End file.
